disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Castle of Nottingham
The Castle of Nottingham is a location in Robin Hood. It is the primary home of Prince John and Maid Marian. The formal owner of this Castle is King Richard, the older brother of Prince John, although a line by Sir Hiss indicated that the castle was owned at some point by John and Richard's mother. A large portion of the castle catches on fire as a result of the Sheriff's recklessness during his final confrontation with Robin Hood. Description The castle is located in the town of Nottingham, and serves as Prince John's center of power while he is living in the area. Maid Marian also lives here with her lady-in-waiting, Lady Kluck. The castle is surrounded by a large wall and moat, with a drawbridge controlling access. A large courtyard is within the walls, and has a gallows where traitors are hanged. The castle itself contains a throne room which Prince John is often seen scheming from as well as rooms that hold the taxes he takes from the citizens. Prince John also has a bedroom that has a large balcony. His room is shown to be directly across the courtyard from the castle dungeon, which is of importance during the final confrontation. Maid Marian has her own room in a tower, and has been seen playing badminton in a courtyard in the back of the castle. Appearances ''Robin Hood The castle first appears when Skippy, his friend Toby, and his sisters, Sis and Tagalong, attempt to retrieve the arrow the young bunny received for his birthday. At the badminton court, the children meet Maid Marian and Lady Kluck and act out a scene showing Robin Hood's defeat of Prince John. Later, at the royal treasury, Prince John learns from Sir Hiss and the Sheriff of Nottingham of the mocking song the peasants are singing of him. In his rage, Prince John orders a tripling of the taxes. Still angry later on, he explodes in a fit of rage in the throne room when Sir Hiss tells him of Friar Tuck's arrest, as he truly desires Robin Hood. However, Prince John quickly comes up with a plan to use Friar Tuck to capture Robin Hood. In the courtyard, a disguised Robin Hood learns of the plot, and carries out a plan to rescue the townspeople before Friar Tuck is hanged for treason. While Little John infiltrates the jail, Robin Hood enters Prince John's private quarters to steal back the people's taxes. While Friar Tuck is able to escape the castle with the townspeople, Robin is forced to stay behind when Tagalong '(she lost her siblings' grips while running)''' accidentally falls behind, resulting in a chase throughout the castle, as Robin attempts to escape the Sheriff. With the castle on fire, Robin is forced to jump from a tower into the moat and is initially presumed dead. When Robin is found to have survived, Prince John is upset and finally goes mad upon realizing in horror that the burning castle belonged to his deceased mother. When King Richard returns from his crusades, he discovered that the castle is destroyed and his brother's terrible deeds has inflicted on the people of England. Enraged, Richard immediately reclaims his throne from his brother and repealed all the unjust taxes John has imposed on the people and allow Nottingham to return its happiness and prosperity. Richard then pardons Robin Hood for his past crimes and honored his efforts on the people. Richard also has the Sheriff of Nottingham stripped off his position as sheriff for the destruction of the castle. John, Sir Hiss and the Ex-Sheriff are then sentence to life imprisonment for their crimes against poor people. It's unknown if the castle has been rebuild or not. Category:Robin Hood locations Category:Castles Category:Homes Category:Villain's lair Category:House of Mouse locations Category:Those destroyed